The foldable display device provides a large display screen in a working state, and takes up less space in an idle state, thereby providing excellent user experiences.
In a related art, the foldable display device includes a foldable display panel and a support plate for supporting the foldable display panel, and the support plate includes a folding area and a non-folding area. While the folding area is provided with a plurality of strip-shaped connecting units arranged in parallel, the widths of the connecting units are gradually reduced along a direction that the foldable display panel is directed toward the support plate. The foldable display panel is in contact with the support plate, during the bending of the foldable display device, the foldable display panel and the support plate are both being stretched, and the bent portion is subjected to tensile stress. When an external force hits the above-mentioned bent portion, the foldable display panel has poor impact resistance and is easily damaged.